


Pelican's Island can't always heal wounds

by truestarofthenorth



Series: Disney Ducks [3]
Category: Darkwing Duck (Cartoon), DuckTales (Cartoon 1987)
Genre: Episode: s01e48 Double-O-Duck, Established Relationship, Fluffy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Past Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 08:40:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16322918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/truestarofthenorth/pseuds/truestarofthenorth
Summary: A memory of Launchpad's past returns and causes a rift between him and his family, and realizes he should have told Drake long ago.(Relates to Double-o-Duck!)





	Pelican's Island can't always heal wounds

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first, actual, Darkwing fic! I absolutely love Darkwing Duck, and Launchpad has always been one of my very favorite characters. It's only fitting my first fic is for them. 
> 
> I apologize if there are any mistakes, I wrote this very quickly. The end is a bit I wrote quite a while ago, and decided I'd add it for a little added fluff for our beloved pilot.
> 
> Feedback is always appreciated! And you can find me at letsgetluminous on Tumblr!

Every Friday night, Drake and his family went out to dinner. It was something he deeply cherished, something he didn't think he could live without. Now that he knew what it was like, to have a family, to have a purpose outside of crime fighting. 

However, while he was choking up over his lovely family, someone he didn't know made her way over to the table. 

"Launchpad?" She asked, voice smooth and sultry. She leaned against the table, completely blocking Launchpad from Drake's sight. He found himself digging his fingers into the seat. Who on Earth was this? 

And how did she know his Launchpad McQuack?

He shared a look with Gosalyn. 

"Launchpad McQuack, what are you doing in St. Canard?" She purred, leaning closer. Launchpad kinda laughed, a little nervous. He pulled away, pulling his scarf away from his neck. 

"H-hey, Feathers!" He said, a little too fast. "W-what brings you to St. Canard?" He asked, clearing his throat. He was practically kneeling on the seat to get farther from her. She was nearly on the table now. 

"Work." She said, and it seemed like Launchpad knew what that meant. "And you?"

"I live here, with my partner and daughter." He said, and Drake felt himself stand a little straighter. He sounded so proud to be his partner, and Gosalyn's father. 

"You're married? With a child?" She looked back at Drake and Gosalyn, before Launchpad could correct her with 'Boyfriend'. Gosalyn had her arms crossed, brow raised at the woman on the table. Drake knew he didn't look happy, and he knew Launchpad could tell. 

"I see." She said, slipping off the table. "It was nice to see you." She said, but still, she slipped a card next to him, and went as soon as she came. 

Launchpad looked at the card for a second, before he turned to his family. He was sure he had only seen Drake that angry a few times. He swallowed, staring his partner in the eyes. 

He was in trouble. In fact, Drake didn't talk to him once during dinner. Gosalyn looked between them, feeling a little nervous. He never just shut Launchpad out. 

The drive home was suffocating. Drake was silent the entire time, staring straight onto the road, arms crossed firmly over his chest, tapping his fingers against his arm. Launchpad tried to talk to him, but Drake completely ignored him. 

Launchpad felt like his heart was going to break. He felt guilty, and scared, like he was about to lose the family he was so thankful for. The most important people in his life, and he felt like they were going to be torn from him. 

-

Drake didn't speak to him until Gosalyn was asleep. Launchpad was on the couch, nervously watching an old rerun of Pelican's Island. It did almost nothing to help him, however. Drake turned the TV off, standing in front of it. His arms were crossed, and he was standing uncomfortably straight. 

Uh oh. 

"H-hey, DW.." Launchpad started, but Drake held his hand up. 

"Don't 'DW' me." He said. "Who was that?" He asked, and Launchpad felt his stomach drop. 

What was he going to say? Sorry DW, I was a secret agent for S.H.U.S.H. and never told you, I love you though! 

No. He couldn't say that. He didn't know how to answer it. 

"Launchpad, I'm talking to you! Who was that??" He asked again, and Launchpad stood up this time. 

"DW, I....I can't tell you." He sat back down, sinking into the couch. Drake dropped his arms to his side. 

"Fine." He said, walking to his room. Launchpad heard the door close, a little too hard, too loud, and he flinched. 

He laid back on the couch, looking up at the ceiling in thought. What was he going to do now? 

-

He woke up with a blanket over him, from Drake's bed. But Drake was no where to be seen. Did he already leave? Without him? 

He got up, throwing the blanket off. He checked the time, feeling a sense of panic wash over him as he realized he was beyond late to drive Gosalyn to school. He quickly went to get her, only to find the room empty. 

He checked Drake's room, and found him gathering laundry, something Launchpad usually did. Launchpad watched for a moment, just soaking in Drake's presence. He didn't even realize Drake was staring back at him. 

"Launchpad." He said, and LP jumped. 

"Hey DW." He said, taking a tiny bit of a step back. Drake probably still wanted his space, and that was okay. 

Right?

Sometimes, in relationships, you need to give your partner the space they need, especially when you ruin everything, like Launchpad felt he did. 

But instead, Drake walked over, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend's waist, resting his head on his chest. Launchpad was quick to hold him as close as he could. 

"Drake," Launchpad started, but couldn't find the words. "I'm sorry." He finally said, with a sigh. "I'm sorry, I...I meant to tell ya..." He added. 

"Tell me what? Launchpad, you can tell me anything. After all, I have trusted you with everything." Drake said, looking up at his partner with a quirked brow. 

Launchpad couldn't help his smile. "I know, I know. But it really...it isn't a huge thing. I just, worked a little for S.H.U.S.H. for a while. It wasn't anythin' serious, but that's why I know Feathers. 's not like I was ever with her." He said, shaking his head. 

"So....I overreacted again?" 

Launchpad laughed, picking his boyfriend up with ease. "Nah, you had every right to be jealous, DW." He said, and his smile softened. "But...you gotta know, you're the only one I want, DW." 

Drake smiled, a little dorky. "Good, let's keep it that way." He gave his partner a kiss.

-

"Is this color really that awful?" Drake asked, pinching the salmon colored button up between his fingers, frowning. Gosalyn leaned back in her chair, groaning. 

"Da-aaad." She said, looking at Drake. "This is the fourth time this weekend you've asked." 

"I heard someone in the store today say it was the ugliest color she ever saw and tried to sell me a new one. She didn't even work there!" He said, crossing his arms over his chest. 

"Aw come on, DW, I think the color is great on ya!" Launchpad said, smiling. 

"Launchpad, you think dad looks great in everything." Gosalyn said, her brow raised.

"That's cause he does look great in everythin'." Launchpad said, wrapping his arm around his husband with a grin. 

Yeah, Launchpad was content with his life as it was. He didn't want to change a thing.


End file.
